In the field of cylinder head gaskets, the gaskets are generally formed of a plurality of sheet metal plates. A typical problem associated with these multi-layered steel gaskets is that, when assembled, a cylinder head and cylinder block tend to warp under the forces of the bolts joining the head and block together. Accordingly, the gap between the cylinder head and the cylinder block is greater surrounding combustion chamber holes than in the areas surrounding the bolts. To combat this problem, gaskets often contain sealing beads and stoppers in the edges of the sheet metal plates of the gasket around the combustion chamber holes.
Specifically, the stoppers are used to fill the gap generated around the combustion chamber holes. There are various techniques for generating a stopper. One such technique includes a plate of the gasket having a folded portion that is folded over to form a rigid stopper. The rigid stopper helps to fill the gap about the combustion chamber holes, but is often not strong enough to eliminate brinneling and layer cracking under high compression loads. There remains a need for a cylinder head gasket that incorporates a stopper about combustion chamber holes that generates a seal strong enough to withstand high compression loads such as those generated by a diesel engine.